


Through the Light of Rao

by Alphaphageti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Basically a fantasy story where Kara and Lena come together to save the world and such. Not good at summaries but it involves elves, dwarves, Angels, Demons, and magic.Give it a try.





	1. Prologue

In ancient times there were two grand races. The race of Angels, who fought for freedom and the light, and the Demons, who fought for greed and the darkness. Their war lasted eons, but eventually the Angels created a secret weapon, that was named the Demon Blade. A sword created to entrap any Demon in a realm that the Angels called Hell. The Demons stood no chance as the Angels finally brought peace to the lands. 

When the Angels were done protecting mankind, they had decided to retire to their world of Krypton. For a while mankind revered in the times of peace and worshipped the Angels as gods. Sadly mankind forgot the past and became more violent and greedy. When a human let’s greed rule their soul they transform into a red Demon, barely recognizable as human. Eventually Angels turned to legend and their legacy forgotten, but one Angel grew angry at the greed in mankind and sent his newborn son down to protect mankind from the greed of the Demons. 

“Thank you father to telling me the story again” a little raven haired girl, sitting on the lap of an older man. 

“Anything for you.” The father pauses starring into the eyes of his daughter. “Now how about we go over your magic lessons?”


	2. Kryptonian Strength

“Jor-el! You cannot return to mankind. You know the council has forbade it.” A man wearing long white robes with golden trim followed his taller brother. 

“And you know why we must return Zor-el!”

The man, Zor-el, put his hand on Jor-el’s shoulder. “Yes but you know we swore an oath to follow the councils ruling. The only way we could return is if we convinced the council to reverse the ruling.”

“We both know the council doesn’t care for the humans! They only care for our peace. Demons are threatening their world and I cannot stand idle by and watch.” Jor-el turned from his brother and marched forward quickly. “I have a plan to protect the humans. My son...”

“Jor-el! You best not finish that sentence! Your son is just a babe. The humans are filled with greed and violence, they would sooner sell him to the Demons than help him!” Zor-el grabbed the cloak of the other and pulled him to a stop. 

“I’ve been watching the humans. He will end up with a great family. Just his presence would be able to fend off the greed in them.”

Zor-el lets go of the cloak and seems to contemplate his next words. “Are your sure your sons aura is strong enough?” He says, almost timidly. 

Jor-el laughs loudly “Of course it is. I’m certain.” Jor-el then comes to a stop at his home. “My brother, I must ask you something.”

Zor-el pauses at the sudden change in his brother. “My brother we are blood, you can ask me anything”

“Your Daughter...” Jor-el trails off and looks Zor-el in the eye. 

“El mayarah, my brother. She has yet to take the oath to the council and she will be upset, but for the good of mankind I think we must” 

“Thank Rao. I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same.”

Zor-el laughs lightly. “My brother, I always felt the same. I just didn’t see a way to help, with our oath to the council.”

Zor-el is quickly pulled into a hug, “thank you.” Leaning back “now may brother let us prepare to send them off”

“You prepare for your son, and I will go grab Kara. I shall meet you at the portal” Nodding the two brothers turn and went their separate ways. 

A hour passed before the two of them met at the portal Jor-el with his son and Zor-el alone. 

“Where is Kara?” The former looks around, waiting for her to appear. 

“She is coming just in a little.” The two brothers settle in and seem to be content waiting before a loud explosion is heard not far away. Zor-el manifests his sword quickly and takes a few strides closer. “Brother! Demons have opened a portal! Send Kal-el through now and we shall send Kara in soon after.” 

As he finishes his words several demons charge forth, quickly cutting four of them down, he glances back as Jor-el is sending his son through the portal. He turns and hacks down the last three, before Jor-el stands beside him. 

“We must find Kara.” The two start running through the streets, grouping up with other Angels as they go. “How have so many demons escaped Hell?” The brothers continue to fight as they spot a flash of golden hair down the path. 

“Kara!” Zor-el bolsters and slices down the remaining demons in their path. The young Angel is clutching a sword to her chest and runs to her father. 

“The demons killed the council father!” The blonde reaches up with the sword. “The sword told me to come this way. To follow your plan.”

Grabbing the sword in one hand as he lets his sword dissipate. “Kara, my daughter, we must go. Thank Rao you have the Demon Blade.” Zor-el calls out for all to follow him has he turns back the way they came and ran towards the portal. Leading the charge with Kara close behind, who carries her own smaller sword with her, Zor-el pushes the demons who had flanked them back and clears a path to the portal. 

“Kara, you must find your cousin and protect him. Train him to be strong. When you get where you are going the power of Rao is going to come to you. You will have powers beyond your comprehension, but you must master them. Every Angel is given a portion of Rao’s power. Never forget,,, El Mayarah”

With his final words he pushed Kara through the portal, the last she saw of her father, he turned to fight, as many Angels fell to the hoards of Demons...

With her daughter safely away Zor-el turned and cut down many of the Demons, but sadly they were losing the battle. Angel after Angel was cut down until only Zor-el was left standing, barely. He paused as a voice spoke to him, inaudible to anyone else. Without hesitating he turned and threw the Demon Blade through the portal. As he does this a sword blade slips through his ribs... falling the the ground, weak and dying, Zor-el mutters his last words. Magical words that erupt into a brilliantly bright display that tears apart the demons close to him and destroys the portal. 

All Kara could see has she sank into darkness, calling for her father, was a bright light flashing above her. With that it went black.


End file.
